Everything Happens for a Reason
by Broken Blackk Dahlia
Summary: Xandria Raven, an immortal with no memory of the first twenty-one years of her life, has known Izaya and Shizuo since all three were in their freshman year. Will she recall her past in the days ahead of her? Izaya x OC ; M for language, ect.
1. Purely an Accident

**Here you go :D New story~ Durarara! :3 Sorry 'bout OOC-ness, but.. eh. Idk.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Everything Happens for a Reason**

**Chapter 1: Purely An Accident**

**Xandria POV**

"What?" I screamed as I was awoken harshly by a slap to the face.

"Hi, " smiled my roommate and best friend, Reilly. She was leaning over me, her bright red hair hanging around her face like a curtain.

"What the fuck, bro?" I growled, pushing her off lightly and yawning. I walked to the kitchen and got a cinnamon brown sugar Poptart and stuffed part of it into my mouth nonchalantly, just to silence the growling in my stomach. I finished the Poptart amd walked to the balcony of our twentieth-story apartment and lit a cigarette, lifting the filtered end to my mouth and took a long pull.

"NO FUCKING CIGARETTES!" I heard Reilly's yell, then felt a harsh slap to the back of my red-and-black-haired head. The cigarette went tumbling down to the streets below, to my dismay.

"Fuuck, " I cried, watching the smoking stick of tobacco and paper as it fell.

"And now for the ash tray!" Reilly smirked, picking up my black and red glass ash tray and chucking it down to the street, as well.

"Dammit, Reilly, what the fuck is your problem?" I yelled, looking down at the busy main street of Ikebukuro. A growl came from the back of my throat as I turned to the red-head, fuming.

"I hate smokers!" she said enthusiastically, shrugging.

"So you waste my money?" I asked, emphasis on 'waste' in my statement. She didn't reply, so I just walked back to my room to change out of my sleep clothes, and into my normal clothes - black skinny jeans, a blue and black Monster Energy shirt, a black studded belt, and black "Drop-out" Etnies.

_My name is Xandria Raven. I'm twenty-three years old (well... I look that age. I'm an immortal, so I'm far older than that, in reality). I have black hair that tapers into my face and reaches beyond my waist, the underside is dyed a bright, bloody red color. I had snakebites, a nose stud, and numerous piercings up either ear. I almost always wore eyeliner and mascara, and I was pale as fuck._

I walked out of my room in the said clothes, stuffed a switchblade, my phone, and my chained wallet into my pockets and out of the apartment building. I walked along the busy streets, looking around at the mid-morning traffic - on foot and the road. I saw a familliar figure and took off across the street, weaving through the cars and handspringing over a few hoods, yelling, "Izaya!" enthusiastically. For some reason, he started running and weaving through the crowd of pedestrians that crowded about, mingling pointlessly.

"Oi!" I growled, running after him, actually managing to jump onto his back. I half-smiled and boldly licked his cheek. "Hi." I murmured. It was simple and very odd, to most - but completely normal to me.

"I don't know if I should be honored or disgusted by that, " Izaya trailed off questioningly. I shrugged, still clinging to his back.

"Hmm. You taste like Axe..." I murmured, inhaling deeply to try to define which kind of Axe he was wearing, just to start coughing.

"Can you... not... cough on the back of my neck?" Izaya muttered over his shoulder to me.

"Why? Does it... bother you?" I asked, leaning closer and licking his cheek again - I bet I was getting the weirdest looks. But, hey, I'm insane. So what?

I could feel Izaya shudder slightly, then heard his voice again, "It's just weird, Xandria. How would you feel if I licked you?"

"I'd probably start laughing." I said truthfully - I was incredibly ticklish. Poke me, and I'm laughing my ass off. All true.

"Laugh?"

"Yessir."

**~Flashback Start~**

**Xandria POV**

I bumped into someone and I looked up. I saw a guy wtih crimson eyes, black hair, and who wasn't in the Raira uniform - oh, hell. I wasn't either.

"Oops." the guy said nonchalantly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oops? Really, just 'oops'? What a dick."

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow, as well, a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"You heard me, buddy." I responded bluntly. I glared up at him, my icy blue eyes boring into him.

"A lady, such as yourself, shouldn't be speaking like that, you know, "

"Oh fucking well."

He sighed.

"Are you really lecturing me about this shit?" I ground out, emphasizing the word 'shit.' I stuffed my hands into the pockets, still holding eye-contact with this stranger.

After that said, we carried on an argument about it all - I fucking blew my top, spitting curse, upon curse, and Izaya (I learned his name in the argument, and vice-versa) kept his cool. We surely didn't mix well, at first. Once the arguing was over, I blandly asked, "Wanna be friends?"

Izaya shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"Okay, cool... There's one thing I gotta do, though."

"Okay?"

"C'mere..." I murmured.

Izaya stepped closer.

"Closer..."

He moved closer.

"...closer..."

Another step forward.

"A little closer, "

Izaya moved closer, until he was two inches away, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"Okay." I smiled, leaning forward and licking his cheek.

**Izaya POV**

I blinked. _Now I think this is a bad idea._ I thought, taking a few steps back. I wiped away Xandria's warm saliva, shaking my hand in disgust, and she just laughed to herself, seeming satisfied.

The short black-haired girl I'd just met dragged me over to one of her friends - a slightly taller girl with crimson-colored hair. The two talked for a moment quietly, then Xandria finally introduced us.

"Izaya, this is Reilly. Reilly, this is Izaya."

I nodded in this so-called 'Reilly's' direction. Then, Xandria whispered something to Reilly, then the two giggled.

Xandria beckoned for me to come closer, once more. "Hey... hey, Izaya. C'mere, "

I slowly walked forward towards her, just to be licked again. I shuddered, then sighed, going to wipe it away again, then stopped myself.

_"There's no use in wiping it away. It'll just happen again."_ I thought bitterly, making myself just accept it.

**~End Flashback~**

**Xandria POV**

"It would really _tickle_?" Izaya asked me humorously.

"Yeah, it'd tickle." I responded, shrugging.

"Really? You're that ticklish?"

"Yes - haven't you figured that out? You've known me since freshman year, for fuck's sake, Izaya!" I exclaimed.

Izaya, then, looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding hunter's truck. "How could I not catch onto that?" he asked himself in disbelief. _Real_ disbelief. Not his sarcastic, _'Oh my!' _disbelief-shit trick. "I've known you for, what, nine years?"

I nodded slowly, dropping off of his back to walk beside him, and Izaya just walked in silence.

"Izaya..." I murmured, poking his shoulder. No response. I pulled his hair lightly and repeated his name, again. "Izaya..."

I took his silence as an initiative to mess with him. "Izaaayaaaa.." I poked his stomach, then his cheek. "Iza.." I prodded his sideds. "Hey... respond. Or I'll do something that you'll probably take as an insult." No. Fucking. Response.

"Dammit, Izaya." I growled, going up on my tip-toes and went to kiss him on the cheek, but he just _had_ to turn his head right when I was about to make contact. Our lips pressed together and our eyes went wide. Blue staring into crimson, alarmed. More awkward than licking somebody's face, by far.

"Oookay, " Izaya said quietly, looking away from me. I looked straight ahead of me as we walked in silence.

**~Flashback Start~**

**Xandria POV**

"Hey, Izaya.. what test score did you get?" I asked. Izaya turned around to face me.

"Failed it, " he said bluntly. I spit into the palm of my hand discreetly and held up the said hand.

"High five!"

Izaya's hand slapped against mine, and he immediately looked disgusted. "Ew... oh, hell, that's nasty!" he said, turning and wiping the spit onto Reilly's jacket. I laughed so hard. Reilly screamed something and wiped it on the kid next to her, who she didn't know. Then Izaya joined in on the laughing.

We could be so mean, sometimes.

**~End Flashback~**

**Xandria POV**

I lit a cigarette as we walked, taking a long pull on it. I exhaled smoke and heard Izaya cough a bit, to my right. I bit my pierced bottom lip and put out the cigarette nervously, burning my hand in the process. "Shit!" I hissed, clutching at my hand. "Fuuuck, "

"You okay, there?" I heard Izaya ask quietly. I was shocked - for once, Izaya gave a fuck about someone other than himself. For once. I'm sorry, but that was a first. A huge step for this selfish bastard.

"Yeah, no.. not really..." I sighed, looking at Izaya for the first time since the accidental kiss.

"BITCH!" I yelled suddenly, being tackled to the ground from behind, by, none other than, Reilly.

"Xandriaaa!"

"Fuck you!" I howled.

"Sorreh, " the red-head smiled sheepishly.

I looked to where Izaya was... and... he wasn't there.

Nowhere in sight.

* * *

**Like? Dislike? PM me or Review and let me know if I should continue :] Again, sorry for the OOC. :I Izaya is just a difficult character to grasp in my mind. (if you've seen my other bullshit DRRR! fanfics, you can see that) So yeah.**

**-BrokenBlackkDahlia**


	2. Hangover

**Soo. Here you go~ Next chapter. ._. I'd really appreciate it if I'd get some reviews or something, just sayin'...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Everything Happens for a Reason**

**Chapter 2: Hangover**

**Xandria POV**

_"...murder has happened here, in Ikebukuro..."_

I turned on the TV to hear _that_.

_What the fuck? Man, everyone's getting killed of, nowadays._

I kind of spaced as I looked out the large sliding glass door that lead to the balcony. The red-stiched black curtains, that usually covered the door, framed the dim shine of neon lights that lit the noisy night in Ikebukuro.

Reilly walked in, from the kitchen, and placed a Monster can in front of me. I murmured a 'thanks' and cracked it open, looking to the TV again. They were interviewing someone, who looked like one of my normal customers. I work at a night club called The Yamiyo - 'The Late-Nights' in English.

_"... yeah, one of the bartenders, uh, Xandria.. she's amazing. Serves the best drinks out of them all."_

The rainbow-haired, self-proclaimed, "scene kid" (though she really isn't a kid - a young adult) named Sierra beamed into the camera, pulling her girlfriend close. I laughed to myself, shaking my head as I slouched back, taking a drink of my Monster.

"Is that who I think it is?" Reilly asked with a laugh, flopping onto the couch next to me.

"Yeah. Sierra.. that chick who's always at the club. I introduced her to her girlfriend." I beamed.

"Niice, " Reilly said, then paid closer attention to the news. I looked out the clear glass door for a bit, then got up, finished my Monster, then headed for the door.

"I'm going to work, "I said over my shoulder, then walked out. I went to the elevator, then went to the lobby. I stepped out, then walked to the street, glancing around the dimly-lit streets and the glow of the neon signs.

I walked down the street, lighting a cigarette as I did. A few people passed me, and, eventually I reached the Yamiyo Club. I grinned as I saw a few familliar faces waving at me. Sierra, Ayame (her girlfriend), and a few others. I nodded in adknowlegement, hopping the bar counter and strolling over to them.

"Hey, guys." I murmured over the pounding music. There were about thirty people in the whole club at the moment - it was the beginning of the night. From what I could tell, people would be pouring in in less than twenty minutes.

"What can I get for ya?" I asked as I made myself a Brandy Alexander. I wasn't supposed to drink, but my boss really didn't care. Besides, with all the alcohol around, who wouldn't want to drink some?

"Appletini!" Ayame said enthusiastically.

"Make it two!" Sierra added in.

I nodded and got to work on mixing two Appletinis, talking back and forth with my friends and a few of the regulars as I did. A few of my fellow bartenders showed up and got to work, serving other customers. After a good hour or so, I'd actually finished my drink (I take my time with alcohol) and it was about ten.

I lit up a cigarette and took a long pull on the menthol, looking around casually, despite the fact that, if I wasn't careful, this whole place could be engulfed with flames and shreiking drunks. I took the chance and smoked anyway, as I'd done it before - every night, actually.

"Whiskey, " drawled a deep gravelly voice from behind me as I tapped away at each bottle of alcohol, taking count.

I turned around, to see, none other than, Shizuo Heiwajima, one of my best friends since high school.

"Shizu!" I grinned around the smoldering cigarette that was lightly clenched between my teeth.

"Oh... Hey, Xandria. I didn't recognize ya from behind, " the blonde said, what looked like, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth - that fool couldn't help but smile when he saw me, and vice-versa. We got into so much trouble, in and out of school, all the time.

I snatched up the bottle and poured the alcohol into a few shot glasses, sliding them over to Shizuo. I poured some whiskey over ice and took a drink of it, leaning against my side of the counter as Shizuo knocked back a shot.

"So, how was work?" I asked, to start conversation.

"Eh, I didn't do too much damage today, " the blonde grunted. I nodded and took a drink of the alcohol in my glass. Someone waved a tempting twenty dollars at me and I hurriedly set down my drink and went to tending them, after Shizuo's nod. I mixed a Tamagozake for a young man, then hurried back over to Shizuo, who'd knocked back two more shots.

"Want some more booze?" I asked, my voice not slurring yet as I sipped on my whiskey casually.

"'Course I do, " Shizuo slurred slightly. I nodded slowly, then caught the smell of weed in the air - somebody was rolling joints. I rolled my eyes and poured a few more shots for the blonde before me, then hopped the bar and walked around until I saw someone rolling _something_ in some kind of paper. I sauntered over and put a hand onto the table, leaning in slightly.

"Can you _not_ roll fucking joints in this club?" I huffed, looking the stoned-looking man before me.

"Why the hell not?" he asked, slamming his fist onto the table dazedly. I felt a presence behind me and heard Shizuo's deep voice.

"Just listen to her. She's the bartender, and one of my _close_ friends." he slurred, glaring over the top of my head at the man.

"Y-you.. you're Shizuo Hei-heiwajima... I'm so fuckin' sorry, man.. Sorry!" the man stuttered, picking up his bag of weed, joint paper, and lighter and ran out of the club.

"Thanks, Shizu, " I murmured, turning to face the blonde who towered above me.

"No problem, Xandria, " he grinned to me, as if he wanted a favour.

"Mhm.." I hopped the bar. "What _else _do you want to drink? On the house, "

_Yep, I read his mind._

"Irish Coffee."

I nodded. _Irish Coffee was good.. Damn good._ I mixed the hot coffee, Irish whiskey, and brown sugar as if it were a second nature. When ever Shizuo came in, he had at least _one_ Irish Coffee. Mostly because it tasted like a milkshake - and, boy, did that blonde love milkshakes. It was really surprising when I heard that he loved sweets, though it kinda made sense. I don't know how, though.

I slid the warm wine glass-style cocktail glass over to him as I dabbed un-whipped cream over the top, smiling at my finished product. I put together a Stinger - brandy and creme de menthe - for myself, and returned to leaning against the counter, observing as Shizuo took a long drink of his Irish Coffee.

"As good as ever, " he murmured, seeming satisfied with my concoction.

"Awesome, " I slurred a little. I poured myself a shot of whiskey and knocked it back, my throat burning slightly.

And, somehow, the night went on like that - knocking back shots and making random drinks, and hanging around with my tall blonde friend.

By the time it was the end of my shift, I was completely wasted. Shizuo and I stumbled our way back to the apartment complex that we both lived in. I nearly fell on my face a couple of times, having Shizuo supporting me, and me supporting him at times.

We were greeted by a very unhappy Reilly, who helped me up to our apartment, then managed to haul Shizuo to his, after he nearly passed out.

Almost immediately after making contact with my soft memory-foam mattress, I passed out.

* * *

I awoke a good twelve hours later - about three or four in the afternoon - with a massive headache.

_"Hangover, " _my mind groaned.

"Fuck!" I cried, holding onto my head in pain, rolling onto my back. "Reilly!" I groaned. No response. _"Fuck you!"_ I though, then fished around my massive amount of pillows, looking for my phone. I clutched the black iPhone and tapped at the screen, scrolling through my contacts. I came across Izaya's name and pressed _Call_.

"Uh.. hello?"

"Hi... can you come over here?" I asked quietly, holding my head.

"Eh.. I don't -"

"Please.. just... come over. I have a hangover from hell..." I hissed in pain, my head throbbing.

"O.. kay..."

"Thank you.." I sighed.

"Mhm. Bye."

"Bye..."

The line went dead. I sighed and closed my eyes, placing my phone onto my chest. I decided to go shower and put on fresh clothes - my pakama short shorts and a tank top over my black bra and panties. I unlocked the front door, then staggered back to my bed, collapsing against the mass of pillows and memory foam.

I began to doze, waiting to hear footsteps. Waiting to hear the door open. But it didn't happen, before I fell asleep again.

After, what seemed like moments, I was awakened by a depression in the bed beside me. My eyes flickered open and I sat up, immediately regretting it. I groaned and fell back against the pillows again. I looked towards the depression and saw Izaya lounging beside me. I hummed, then murmured a quiet hello.

He looked at me, seeming the slightest bit embarrassed - but why? Then, I remembered - the kiss! That's why!

"Hey, " the raven-haired man beside me said quietly, emotionless. I felt like I'd done something wrong. Maybe I had? I dunno.

"Uh.. is there anything... you.. ah.. need?"

"Not at the moment.. Wait - maybe. An aspirin?"

"Oh.. okay. Where are they?"

"In the bathroom... behind the mirror, in the cupboard-thing..." I sighed as Izaya got up and wandered into my, still, steamy bathroom. He emerged a moment later, holding the small white pill in the palm of his hand. He handed me the pill and I got the water bottle off of my bedside table, popping the pill, then taking a few swallows of water.

Within a few minutes, I was dozing again, using Izaya as a pillow. I really felt like shit, and it was nice to have some company.

I heard a slam, followed by a curse, then the door being flung open. "I'M HOME, DRUNK FUCK! WHERE ARE YOUUU?" Reilly's voice echoed loudly through our medium-sized, two bedroom apartment. I clutched at my head, tears pricking the corners of my eyes as I curled against Izaya, biting down on the black fabric of his jacket's sleeve. I felt a warm arm wrap around me and I relaxed a little, but cringed when Reilly stomped into my room and yelled, "OH! HI, IZAYA! What're you doing here?" she asked loudly. I cringed, cursed, and curled more against Izaya. I felt light stroking on my black and red hair. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to calm myself.

"I'm just here to keep Xandria-chan company... You weren't home.. so she called me." Izaya said quietly, in response to her incredibly loud questioning. I felt eyes on me and I finally relaxed again, steadying my breathing and letting go of Izaya's sleeve.

"How ya doin', buddy!" Reilly asked loudly, patting my head roughly.

Then I went Chibi Rage (yes, Chibi Rage. It's funnier that way~) on her. I sat up, barking, "What the fuck is your problem? I have a fucking hangover, you fucking douche bag!" Then, I collapsed onto my pillows again, clutching my head and using Izaya's shoulder as a pillow again.

"Calm down, friend, " Reilly said, acting innocent. I reached back and hit her in the stomach.

"Leave me alone." I ground out, burying my face in the fur of Izaya's hood. I rested a hand on his side and felt Izaya move away, and I nearly cried. I sighed and heard even footsteps against the carpet, going towards my bedroom door.

"Nope. You're not leaving, 'cause I'm getting away from this alcohol drinking bitch." Reilly drawled.

I heard a quiet "why?" from Izaya. I just groaned and covered my head with a pillow, falling to sleep again.

* * *

**Bwah~ OOC and semi-fluff. o_o Uhm. Review? PM me? Let me know how I'm doing and give tips, maybe?**

**-BrokenBlackkDahlia**


	3. Cancer Sticks

**Yup, this one's short. :I I'm sorry, peoples. But it was just my birthday and I took a bit of a break. :3 So yeah, forgive me? **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Everything Happens for a Reason**

**Chapter 3: Cancer Sticks**

**Xandria POV**

I groaned as I walked down the mostly vacant Ikebukuro streets in the light of sunset, rubbing my sore neck. It had been almost a week since my hangover, and I still could feel it wracking my nerves and draining my energy - even the throbbing pain in my head was still there, faintly.

I yawned, my muscles feeling sore and tense as I stretched. My back popped as I continued on, dragging my feet as I did. Today was a long day - a Monday. I was supposed to go to work tonight, but I didn't really feel like it. Besides, the clouds were rolling in, the winds blowing cold wisps of late-autumn air in my face.

"Hey, pretty little lady!" I heard a grungy voice behind me. I looked over my shoulder, to see a member of the Yellow Scarves.

"Fuck you, " I sighed, beginning to walk again.

I felt an arm snake around my waist roughly and pull me back. My hand darted to my pocket and I grasped my switchblade, flipping the black blade open. I went to shove the blade into my attacker, but was stopped by a rough, grisly hand, that broke the blade swiftly. I growled and thrashed.

"Calm down, girlie, "

"Fuck no!" I ground out, elbowing his ribs, then diving for a pipe that was on the ground.

The man was doubled over, and I took advantage, by swinging the pipe down on the back of his head, just as his buddies ran up.

"Hey!"

"Mitch!"

"Get her!"

"Oh... fuuuuck!" I ran, dropping the pipe and hopping a fence that blocked part of an alley that I ran down. I took off down the alley, turning and running into the street. A few more guys cut me off, and I was grabbed again, pulled roughly against a grungy body. "Mother fuckers!"

I wriggled out of the man's arms, then dropped and swept my leg under his legs, making him collapse to the ground. I lit a cigarette swiftly, then picked up a pipe and swung at one, missing. I scowled and swung again, knocking him out, and nailing another in the face.

"Stupid fat-asses!" I yelped as I ran down an alley and hopped a wood fence swiftly, my cigarette still in my mouth lightly. I could hear their yells and turned as I heard a loud _smack_ against the opposite side of the fence.

"Shit, bro! Get 'er!"

"I'm goin', I'm goin'!"

Then, one of them hauled his fat ass over the fence as gracefully as a featherless chicken would fly. Not very graceful, right? Exactly.

"Ey! Get back here, bitch!"

"Not happening, pal!" I yelled, running out of the alley, to slam into someone tall. "Oh, FUCK!" I hissed. My forehead hit this person's chin painfully hard.

"You need to be more careful, my precious human, " Izaya's calm voice told me. I looked up and gaped - he didn't recognize me! I was wearing a black and black and dark pink plaid skirt, my hair was dyed all black (no more red~), and I had a black Merona v-neck on, a black and red Anarchy chained wallet was tucked into my ass-pocket, a black studded belt held my skirt up, thin torn black tights, and clunky black and pink Fader Vulc Etines. My hair was plainly straight and I had thick, smoky charcoal eyeliner around my eyes, with smoky black and pink eyeshadow. I had all of my piercings in - black circular barbells with spikes in the snakebites, an onyx stud in my nose, and one of the sets piercings in my ears had black and pink splatter pinchers, and the rest had gauged black rings.

"Why do you say that?" I said, locking eyes with Izaya.

"... Xandria-hime?"

_"Excuse me? 'Xandria-hime?' What the fuck, is there something wrong?"_ I thought.

"The fuck, Izaya? '-hime?'"

"Yes; Princess. 'Hime' means 'Princess.' I thought you were smarter than that, Xandria-hime. So much for being intellectual, "

"I know what it means! But that's fuckin' weird! Why'd you call me that?"

"I just felt like it. Anyway... you look so different! It's been a week since I've seen you. You dye your hair?" he tried to change the subject slyly. It _almost_ worked. But I was just that much smarter. He couldn't get out of answering me; no one could.

"Orihara, what the fuck? Yes, I dyed my hair. Now - tell me why you called me 'Xandria-hime.' Don't give me your, 'Oh, I just felt like it,' shit!" I growled. I really hated Izaya sometimes.

"Ne, I really just felt like it, Xandria-_chan_." Izaya responded simply.

I frowned as he snatched my cigarette from my lips.

"You shouldn't smoke these _cancer sticks_, Xandria-chan. They'll kill you _and_ me."

"Cancer sticks! Izaya! You just wasted fifty cents!" I whined. Yes, fifty cents. A pack of cigarettes was five dollars, and there was ten to a pack. Five divided by ten is point-five, or fifty cents. So, each individual cigarette was fifty cents. I yanked the black and green pack of Black Marlboro Menthols from my pocket and a steel lighter. I got another cigarette, holding eye contact with Izaya, lit it, then crammed away the box and the lighter, taking a long drag on the 'cancer stick.' I blew the smoke at the pouting raven-haired man before me and couldn't help but smirk.

"How do ya like my minty smoke, m'dear? Cancer sticks don't smell all that bad, now, do they?" I drawled tauntingly. I was actually looking to set off Izaya, who never _ever_ lost his cool. Unless it came to those damn 'cancer sticks.' Then, he nearly flipped his lid, ranting about how, one day, 'those things will kill us all' and nonsense. Bull _fucking_ shit, bro. I've been smoking since I was fourteen, and _that_ was a long fucking time ago - in the eighteen-hundreds, in the United Kingdom. Yes, I was that fucking old. I was born in the early eighteen-hundreds and only aged slightly. Being immortal, and all, I still looked pretty fucking young. Anyway... do I look like I'm dying? No! I have a _slight_ smoker's cough. It's less than what Shizuo has. He has a fairly heavy smoker's cough, to be honest with you.

Izaya pouted, frowning, himself. "Xandria-chaaan, you'll be like Shizu-chan and kill yourself faster!"

"Whatever, "

Then, out of nowhere, "FLEA!" A vending machine flew in our direction and I screeched, ducking and running to the side of the street.

"Shizuuuu~ Calm doooown!" I yelled to the tall blonde, waving my cigarette and hand above my head, smoke cascading and looping around me.

"Dammit, FLEAAA!" A trash can was thrown, this time. Then I saw Celty ride up. I ran over to her and waited as she tapped away at the screen, then flashed it to me.

_**"What's happening?"**_

"No idea, " I murmured nonchalantly, observing as Izaya swiftly evaded each item Shizuo threw and swung at him. Shizuo howled with rage and threw a vending machine at Izaya. The machine busted and cans of soda tumbled through the air, hitting the occasional pedestrian, and several of them rained down on Celty and me.

"SHIZUO -!" - a can hit me in the head - "FUUCK! SHIZUO! WATCH IT, YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!" A can bounced off of Celty's helmet and I grabbed it as it tumbled towards the ground. I threw it as hard as I could at Shizuo, then yelled again, "WATCH IT!" Then, I turned to Celty. "You okay?"

The headless rider nodded and looked to the fight again. A few more cans rolled along the ground, and I picked up a can of Cherry Coca-Cola and opened it, taking a drink. I grinned goofily, then got serious again, looking at Izaya as he darted down an alley.

"Raven!" Reilly's voice called me. _Ahh, shit. My last name. That means I'm in trouble._

"Yees?" I looked over my shoulder at my red-haired friend.

"One - you finished off the Monsters! Two - " - she waved a carton of my menthols - "I found your carton of cigarettes. I threw them away." She threw the empty carton at me. "Three - you left a lit cigarette on the balcony! That could've started a fire and burnt down our apartment.. or... or given me cancer! Or the neighbors!" Reilly hit me in the side of the head.

"Bull shit! You wasted fifty dollars! Fifty!" I gaped at her, putting out my cigarette and dropping the smoldered filter to the ground.

"Now you're littering! Fuck, man! You're my best friend, but I just can't fucking stand it that you're smoking and littering and drinking.."

I rolled my eyes, "Reilly."

"You're gonna die of cancer some day, dude! CANCER! You and Shizu-kun, both!"

"Reilly."

"No, listen! You'll DIE! You'll get alcohol poisoning! Liver cancer! Lung cancer! There will be a hole in your throat because of smoking!"

"Reilly."

"BRONCHITIS! Oh my God, dude, bronchitis! You'll get it, then I'll get it!"

"For fuck's sake; REILLY NIGHTROAD!"

"What?"

"Oh, sweet Jesus, I swear, you have ADD. Anyway - you won't get bronchitis. I won't get it. I've been smoking longer than you know, really. I'll be fine. You'll be fine. Got it?" I murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay... But it's not my fault if you die of lung cancer."

"Dude!"

"Sorry, I'm just sayin'!"

"Whatever, bro. Let's go buy some Monsters."

"Okay!"

* * *

**Bwah bwah bwah. owo Lemme know what you think? Hate for the shortness. Whatever? Lol. PM me or Review to let me know~ Reviews are LOVE 3**

**-BrokenBlackkDahlia**


End file.
